Perfect
by SoulofSaturn
Summary: Perfectsomething that is faultless and unscarred, nothing in this world is perfect. There is no one who is perfect and there never will be. Why? Because that is the way the world was built. Only Kami is perfect and yet only one seems to compare...
1. Perfect?

Hello all, I am the SoulofSaturn and this is my first angst. Hopefully everyone will like it and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else, so don't sue!

Perfect. Perfect is a term used to describe something that is faultless and unscarred; nothing in this world is perfect. There is no one who is perfect and there never will be. Why? Because that is the way the world was built. Only Kami is perfect and no one else can compare. And yet one does seem to compare. But is she really perfect or does her life just seem perfect?

Keiko walked down the street on her way to school. Hopefully seeing Yusuke would bring her mood back up. Yusuke was the only one who made her laugh and he was the only one who made her life worth living. He was the only one she could confide in, at least in most cases. He was always there for her and she was always there for him. Luckily for her, her wish was fulfilled and she saw him walking down the street.

"Yusuke, how are you?"

"Hey Keiko! Nice skirt."

"Yusuke you jerk!" she said as she slapped him.

_He never learns does he _

_Of course not Youko and he never will. You very well know they both enjoy these daily squabbles._

_What a fool. If I were him I would have bedded her already. _

_Not everyone thinks the same way you do- sex, sex, sex, and let's not forget, fighting. _

_Apparently, if everyone would think the way I do, then, they would be very content. _

_Oh Kami._

"Hey Kurama."

"Hey Yusuke. Getting your daily beatings I see."

"Of course, Keiko loves to slap me over and over again."

"Yusuke!" she screamed giving him another slap.

"See what I mean; she enjoys it."

"Humph, see you at school Kurama." She said bowing, running off in the school's direction.

"Hmmm…Yusuke, since when does Keiko wear makeup?"

"She was wearing makeup? I didn't notice; too busy getting slapped."

"Yes, well, it's probably nothing. Shall we go to school now or be late?"

"Eh, I'm bored. Let's go."

The two boys arrived at the school's front gate, seeing the other two of their group, Hiei and Kuwabara. Hiei was short and had hair that defied the law of gravity; Kuwabara was the tallest of the four, and probably the weirdest looking. He had bright orange hair, and an Elvis cut.

"Hey Urameshi! Just saw Keiko running into class. She looked real pretty with all that makeup."

"Am I the only one who didn't notice the makeup!"

"You're the only one stupid enough not to notice" said Hiei nonchalantly.

"Watch it, short stuff cause I'll tell your little secret to everyone."

"Yeah and then I'll slit your throat, Detective."

"Yeah well-"

"You two stop your bickering; school's about to start."

"Fine."

"Hn."

The four entered the classroom and sat down; Keiko next to Yusuke, Yusuke next to Kuwabara, Hiei behind Yusuke, and Kurama behind Kuwabara. The teacher, Iwamoto-sensei just walked in and he looked ready to provoke.

"Miss Yukimura, you should very well know by now that wearing makeup is against school rules; go to the principal's office. Although I don't blame you, it was only a matter of time 'til that no good Urameshi influenced you into becoming a whore."

Keiko flinched at the sound of the last word.

"Excuse me! Don't you dare call Keiko that! If you weren't so damn blind you would see that all the girls in this class are wearing makeup."

"Mister Urameshi. You WILL see to it that you sit down and behave, unless you would like to join your little wh- girlfriend at the principal's office."

"That's it!"

As soon as Yusuke was about to punch Iwamoto's lights out, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara held him back; Keiko stood there horrified at the scene.

"ALL FIVE OF YOU, INTO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!"

"Fine, we'll go, jerk."

The five walked down the barren halls in silence. Two of them looked like they actually cared, while the other three obviously didn't.

Kurama's POV

_Great, Mother is going to kill me_

_Don't worry. Let me handle your mother _

_That's okay; I'd rather not give my mother to a sex crazed fox_

_I'm hurt _

_Good_

Keiko's POV

_Great, there I go again screwing up everything. It's all my fault! Everything's my fault! If it weren't for me then they wouldn't be in trouble. It's just like he said: I am useless. _

She remembered the argument from earlier that morning…

"**Stupid bitch! Why can't you do anything right? You're a useless piece of shit. No wonder no one loves you! That guy and his friends hang out with you only because they feel sorry for you!"**

"**That's not true! He loves me; they enjoy my company!"**

"**Don't you dare talk back to me that way!" **

**SLAP!**

_**That little outburst left me with that bruise and the makeup and getting them into trouble!**_

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Keiko screamed as she ran past the others.

"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted out, "you guys go to Takanaka's. I'll get Keiko."

"No problem, Yusuke." Kuwabara said.

Hiei's POV

_Who could the onna be talking about? Not the Detective obviously. This should be interesting. _

"Keiko! Keiko!" Yusuke called.

"…"

"Keiko, where in the seven hells are you?" Yusuke yelled.

_I can't let him see me like this. They probably think I'm a freak. They'll never talk to me again. Why can I be perfect, the perfect friend, the perfect girlfriend, the-the perfect daughter? I-I am useless. _

"Keiko! There you are! I found you. Now tell me what all that was about."

Keiko knew she could do two things: 1. Tell him the truth or 2. Lie to him and play it off. She chose the latter.

"I was practicing for the school play. I am the lead, remember? I'm supposed to be Lady Macbeth, and she tells Macbeth to kill the King."

"Oh yeah, sure. We should get back then."

"By the way Keiko, nice skirt."

"Yusuke!" she chased him all the way to Takanaka's office, where surely enough, the other three boys were.

"Hey Keiko! You alright?" asked Kuwabara.

"Of course she is. She was just thinking too much about her role in the school play."

Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances. One thing they both knew, in all the pages of Shakespeare's tragedy, those lines did not exist.

_You seriously think that onna was acting, Fox?_

_Of course not, but we can't tell Yusuke that_

_Of course we can _Youko piped in.

_I think your alter ego, is one fry short of a happy meal, as you ningens call it._

_Oh come Hiei, you know you like us a little crazy; it turns you on. _

And with that, Hiei left the conversation.

_You really ought to stop hitting on Hiei. He may take it seriously_

_Who says I don't want him to _

_Oy vey_

Takanaka entered the room. Looking at the boys one by one, he was unsurprised, until he saw Keiko.

"Keiko! Never thought I would see the day my best student would end up in this room. So why did he send you five?"

Kurama got up to speak, "He said Keiko shouldn't wear make-up and he sent her here, but Yusuke insisted that she was just like the other girls. Iwamoto insulted them both and we three held Yusuke back from hitting Iwamoto; then he sent us here."

"I see. Keiko, come with me."

"Are you fricking kidding me? There are girls who wear ten times as much makeup as she does!"

"I wasn't going to bring that up, Yusuke. This is a private matter between Ms. Yukimura and myself. Now please sit down."

"Fine."

Keiko quietly followed Takanaka to an empty room in which he motioned her to sit down.

"Ms. Yukimura, I know your life has been one filled with woe; you lost your mother at a young age and your father is not exactly the most stable man. However, through all your troubles, you have managed to shine through like a light in the darkness; you even managed to soften Yusuke's cold heart. But I know there is something else that troubles you and if you would just tell me, I can help you-"

"Mr. Takanaka, I can assure you there is nothing wrong. I still have the highest grades and I am quite happy. I just felt like trying something different today." Keiko said firmly.

Takanaka walked to the door, and then turned to look at her.

"If you say so, Ms. Yukimura. However, if there is something that troubles you, feel free to talk to me- and your friends."

"Yes sir."

Takanaka and Keiko walked back to the boys, who still sat quietly, with the exception of Yusuke who paced anxiously.

"So? What is it this time? Detention? Suspension? Or maybe expulsion? That is so unfair? It's not like Keiko did anything wrong!"

"Calm down Mr. Urameshi, I never said I was going to punish any of you but if you insist…"

"No, no, no, Mr. Takanaka, he was just kidding." Kuwabara said as he held a hand over Yusuke's mouth.

"Good, now then, by my watch it is 3:30 and time for kids to leave school. I'll see you all on Monday."

They turned to leave the room, thankful there was no punishment.

"Oh, Mr. Urameshi!" Yusuke turned around, "mind your anger, would you?"

"Why, I oughta!"

The boys quickly dragged him out of the office, with Keiko behind, scolding the angry boy. They stopped dragging him as they reached the school's entrance gate, which took about eight minutes due to Yusuke's struggling. As soon as they stopped, Yusuke was dropped out of the three boys' hands and onto the hard cement.

"Grr… stupid Takanaka, thinking he could tell me to control my anger…"

Ignoring the boy's ranting Kurama and Kuwabara talked to Keiko.

"Ms. Keiko, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure Kurama. Thanks."

"Hey Keiko, Macbeth happens to be my favorite book,"

"The oaf actually reads? Amazing!"

"Shut it, shrimp. Anyway, like I was saying, that's my favorite book and I never heard of those lines you said before."

"That's because she was getting into character. Right, Keiko?"

"Umm…yeah Yusuke. Umm…do any of you have the time?"

"Yes it is exactly, 3:50 P.M. Why?"

"Oh my Kami! I'm late! Guys, I'll see you later. I promised that I'd be home early today."

They watched as Keiko rushed to her home, mumbling something incoherent.

_Oh my God! Dad's going to kill me! I'm late!_

Keiko rushed to get her keys out of her bag, and opened the door. She ran into the house and closed the door, thankful that her father hadn't heard her. However, her appreciation was cut short as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and threw her to the floor. She knew that this time, it was going to be a fight for her life.


	2. The Past

Keiko walked to her room, she was bloody and her bones may have been broken but not her spirit, that man would never take her spirit. It was the one thing she had that he could never take away. He could yell all he wanted to, but he would never take away her spirit, her hope, her faith that she would be able to leave soon.

Keiko sat down on her bed and took out her first aid kit, it was funny the guys always asked how she learned first aid so well, too bad they didn't know it was because she practiced on herself. She began to bandage the wound on her arm, it wasn't that deep but it was still bleeding. Her father had pushed her into a table, where a vase sat. She had knocked into the table and fell onto the broken vase.

She began to remember when her life was better, when her father didn't drink so much and she had a decent family. He mother was with them then. She remembered the day her mother left, rushing out the door like she usually did when she had to go to the store. Her father wasn't abusive back then. It was one single argument that ruined their happy life, one mistake her mother did, she mentioned her brother-in-law. Everyone in the family knew that Keiko's mother dated her husband's brother first; it wasn't that big of a deal, until that night. The night they heard that he had died, and her mother cried and cried, her mother had lost her first love. Although after she married she never saw him again unless there were family functions, she still loved him and that was the mistake she made.

Keiko's father had gone on a drinking binge when he heard his eldest brother died and when he returned he saw his wife crying. She had never cried like that for him, never! And that was what bothered him, he asked her if she was crying for his bastard brother and she told him that his brother was worth more than he was and that she loved him, he smacked her, she left, and they never saw her again. After that night, her father drank more and more, he became provoked by the simplest mistakes and he became more abusive.

Keiko was only five at the time when her mother left her. She was only five when the beatings and the mental abuse began. Only five when her life was turned upside down. Her only friend was a boy by the name of Urameshi, Yusuke; he was the only one who would talk to her in school and anywhere else for that matter. She promised herself that she would protect him from her secret and that he would never worry about her and that she would have a perfect life. That's when perfection came into order, she worked and worked until she was best in her class and she became popular, she was still friends with Urameshi even until middle school, but he had changed. He was no longer that nice little boy, he skipped school, got into fights, and got detention, he became the Great Urameshi, and for what- his drunk of a mother.

Keiko remembered the day that she had learned about Atsuko. For all the years that they were friends, they never spoke of their parents; they only spoke about school and games. In middle school she learned that he was just like her, the child of an alcoholic.

_"Hey, Yusuke what's up?"_

_"Nothing much just got into a fight…"_

_"Again! You're going to get into trouble Yusuke! I don't want to see you expelled, that would be really, really awful!."_

_"Look, you don't know anything about awful! You're mother isn't an unemployed drunk. You're parents are perfect and don't lie because you're perfect, Keiko!"_

_"…" Keiko thought for a moment about whether she should tell him.._

_"YOU"RE SUCH A JERK YUSUKE!" _

_SLAP!_

_"Geez, Keiko you punch better than all those losers I fight, like that Kuwabaka or whatever his name is."_

_"…"_

_"Come on don't just stand there, let's go home."_

_"You're such an idiot Yusuke, I bet that **Kuwabara **will be you're best friend someday."_

_"Yeah right! If he became my best friend then where would I put you?"_

_"…" Keiko blushed furiously._

_"YUSUKE!" _

_SLAP!_

Keiko remembered that day like it was yesterday, the day she couldn't tell him her secret. She couldn't break that perfect view he had of her, she couldn't and so she kept her secret to herself. Keiko found a way to deal with her pain, a new improved way.

Reaching under the mattress of her bed Keiko pulled out a blade. The first time she had cut herself it was a small yet deep cut, it pained only a little but after a while she endured the pain and enjoyed the ecstasy the blade gave her. Pressing the blade to her upper arm she proceeded to make three small paper thin cuts watching the blood flow freely, enjoying the sight of her life force running out of her body. Keiko knew why she had begun to cut, she rather hurt herself then anyone else and so she endured the bittersweet pain.

Keiko looked at her clock, it was already 12 o'clock! She hadn't even started her homework!. Keiko rushed around the room, quietly, getting her school supplies together and put away the blade and began to do her homework, at five she would have to make breakfast and lunch for her father, and she had to conserve her time and energy. She began working on her algebra homework first…

"Kami! It's 6 o'clock! Oh my Hyde! I have to make breakfast and I didn't finish any homework! Oh no!" Keiko jumped from her seat and ran downstairs, she had approximately one hour to make breakfast and lunch, she began to boil the water for the miso soup when her father stepped into the kitchen.

"Keiko, oy Keiko!"

"Y-yes father?"

"Forget about breakfast and lunch, we're going to a restaurant for dinner tonight, I have a job interview."

"Okay, father"

"Good now get ready for school before you're late."

Keiko began to wal- limp out of the kitchen.

"What happened to you? Did you hurt yourself in school yesterday?"

"Umm.. yes I tripped."

Keiko's father never remembered the night before after a drinking binge, he always seemed to remember everything before it though. Keiko could never tell her father the truth he would never believe her and he would probably kick her out for telling 'lies'.

"Keiko, wear something nice tonight, the boss has a son and he's supposed to be quite the looker, he might also bring some friends along so behave."

"Yes father."

After the short, yet somewhat pleasant conversation with her father Keiko, left the house and went to school meeting Yusuke and the rest of the Tantei along the way.

"Hey Keiko, what's up? You look a little depressed."

"I'm fine Yusuke, just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure because you seemed to be limping."

"It's-"

"Oi! Urameshi! You owe me a fight!"

"You're stupid Kuwabara if you think you can beat me."

Keiko winced at the word beat.

"Hello Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara."

"Hi Kurama." Said Keiko.

"So Keiko… about that limp?"

DONG DON DONG DONG DING DING DING DING

Saved by the bell was what she was, as Keiko ran up the stairs to her class.

"Hurry up Yusuke! We have to get to Iwamoto's class!" Keiko yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Is it me or she avoiding the question?"

"Really you monkey? Did it take that long for you to get that?" asked Hiei as the others stood nearby.

"Hmm… I wonder what could be bothering Ms. Keiko…"

"That's what I want to know, she never hides anything from me. Let's go to class guys."

"Urameshi you want to go to class? Are you sick?" Kuwabara said as he felt Yusuke's head.

"Nah, I just want to see what's up with Keiko, then I'll cut after I see what's wrong."

Inside the Class

"Hey Keiko, what's up with your leg? You fall or something?" asked one of her friends

"Ummm.. yeah I fell while I was changing a light bulb."

"Oh, you're usually not that clumsy Keiko" said Yusuke from behind.

"Well Yusuke, I can make a mistake every once in a while."

"What are you talking about? You're perfect Keiko, like my Yukina."

"Well-"

"Attention class! You have a pop quiz!"

"What! We just had one yesterday" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yes we did and now we have one today and for your outburst you have detention" said Iwamoto.

"The hell I do!"

"That's another one!"

"That's-"

"And there's another one"

"Go to-"

"YUSUKE! Take your seat and be silent!" yelled Takanaka at the door.

"Yes sir". It always seemed that only Takanaka could control Yusuke from where others couldn't.

"Ukimura-san come with me."

"Yes sir"

"W-wait a minute we were about to-"

Takanaka sent Iwamoto a glare.

"Fine but have her back before the period ends."

"Ooooh, little Ms. Perfect is in trouble." Said a girl from the back.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and even Hiei glared until she shrunk back in fright.

In Takanaka's Office

"Keiko, are you alright?" asked Takanaka as he handed her a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Yes, I'm fine Takanaka-san, it's nothing really."

"Keiko you are one of my brightest students, you have the heart of an angel, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I-it's really nothing Takanaka-san."

_DING DING DING _The bell saved her again-or so she thought.

"Are you sure because I know where you can get some help and I really think you need some. I know you try to be perfect for-"

"WHY DON'T PEOPLE UNDERSTAND! I DON'T TRY TO BE PERFECT IT JUST HAPPENS!" Keiko screamed as she ran out of the room.

Unfortunately for her she ran into the guys who were waiting for her, deciding not to answer any of their questions, she pushed through Yusuke and out of the school. Yusuke baffled by her actions stormed into Takanaka's office demanding answers, with the three boys close behind.

"Okay! What the hell did you do to her?"

"Nothing Yusuke, it's what she's doing to herself and I think that only you can help her. You've known her long enough, hell, I can't believe I'm doing this- go after her, if I know her, and I do she'll be at the Sakura Falls Cemetery. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara go look after him and make sure he doesn't say anything stupid. Now hurry before Iwamoto comes in here and complains.


	3. AN

AN: Okay… I know I haven't updated in eons. But I do plan to, eventually. Just wanted to let my loyal readers know that my fics haven't been abandoned (yet). I will update them over the course of this year, however first I want to attempt to revamp all my fics which are up first. I realize y writing at that time wasn't up to par. So give a few months to do all of my chapters over first, which I'll upload in a SUPER-MEGA-all-in-one-time- upload. And then I'll continue my fics from there. So no death threats!!! (Unless they're really good, like Sesshoumaru worthy)


End file.
